The present disclosure relates to battery remaining-life estimation apparatuses, battery packs, capacitors, electric vehicles, and battery remaining-life estimation methods and, more specifically, to a battery remaining-life estimation apparatus that estimates the remaining life of a secondary battery, a battery pack, a capacitor, an electric vehicle, and a battery remaining-life estimation method.
There has been a technology of estimating the remaining life of a secondary battery. As an example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-295775 describes a technology of computing the capacity of a battery currently available for discharging until the voltage reaches a discharge-ending value, i.e., computing the present capacity. Such a present capacity is computed based on the discharge characteristics stored in advance and a total charge-discharge amount calculated in advance. The discharge characteristics are about the relationship between a discharge voltage and a charge-discharge amount.